


It Started with a Tweet

by KJ_Richardson



Series: It Started with a Tweet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild S&M, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Richardson/pseuds/KJ_Richardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We always wonder if the ones we love read our many Tweets.  Well, what if they do?  What if they enjoy them?  What if something we've written causes them to wonder about things they have never thought about?  Hmmm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

1/1/2015

 

Jensen lay in bed watching as branches blowing in the wind shifted the patterns the sun was making as it played across the ceiling. He was alone in his king-size bed, no call until later this morning, but his mind was already buzzing. He sighed deeply. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go work out or laze in bed for a few more minutes.

 

His phone blipped on the nightstand and he reached for it lazily, almost hoping they were calling him in early. He hated hanging around the house by himself. He slid his thumb across the screen, clearing away the Dallas Cowboys star and saw he had a new message. He also had about three hundred tweets he needed to scroll through, but he chose to give the message priority.

 

“Wake up Asshole!” the text read. He smiled. He was expecting some morning love from Danneel or maybe a naughty meme from Cliff, but as usual it was Jared sending him some bullshit to start his day. He quickly typed up, “Screw you Asshole, late call.” and sent it off. He ran a hand through his hair, half laughing as he imagined Jared sitting in makeup, stuffing his face and bored beyond belief without Jensen there to entertain him.

 

Truth be told, it was mostly Jared who entertained Jensen...but if he didn't have an audience Jared would get stir crazy, like AD/HD climbing the walls hyper. Pushing that from his mind Jensen turned to his tweets...it was the usual stream of, “ILY, Fuck Me, Daddy, RT Me, Selfie please?” On and on and some begging for help, money, but all of them asking for his attention.

 

He didn't understand what it was that made 849 thousand people interested in what he had to say or think about anything at all. It was confusing as hell. It pissed Danneel off regularly. She had taken so much hate from all the women falling at his feet. But the continual urging to “get social” forced on him by not only Misha and Mark, but by Jason and Jared had finally worn him down. He could handle most of the crap...he just let his eyes roam over all the tweets looking for an interesting one...they did send some funny shit.

 

He came across a link to something with a comment, “This is HOT.” It was from a guy...well he thought maybe a guy, with Twitter it was so damn hard to tell who was who. But he clicked the link anyway for shits and giggles. It was a link to a story. Well to be more specific it was a link to a fanfic. He was just learning all the terms...what the hell was canon? What was Destiel? What was Wincest?

 

How could all these people think of these things and imagine him doing all the things he heard about he had no idea. It was gay. He could never say that out loud to anyone but maybe Danneel who would then correct him for using that word...

 

But he was alone this morning and bored so he let his eyes roam over the first few paragraphs of the story and it wasn't half bad...so he read on. It was an interesting take on an episode of the show and he let himself fall into the plot line, so different from what had actually happened...but possible all the same. At least on the show. He made that distinction firmly in his mind for his own well being.

 

He shoved himself up in bed...fluffing his pillows up and wiggling into them until he was in a good position to hold the phone without breaking his neck. He was really getting into the story...his room fading away as he drifted into the bar, as Dean...having a beer and picking up on a woman. The woman in the story wasn't a Hollywood twig with silicone parts, she was MidWestern, small, curvy earthy and sweet. He could feel himself, as Dean, a little buzzed, a little tired and a lot horny. It was an interesting feeling, but one he was sort of digging and he just went with it.

 

Her name in the story was one he didn't care for, so he mentally changed it to Sadie...yeah that was a nice, warm name for a small, sweet woman in a dim small-town bar. He ran his hand unconsciously through his hair again and pursed his lips... as Dean made a move to get to know Sadie a little better. Jared stormed into the bar looking for Dean...no...wait, he corrected his brain... Sammy. Sammy stormed into the bar looking for Dean. Undoubtedly, he had some bit of information that would break open the case.

 

Dean tipped his phone down and stared at the wall across from him. His mind was still in another world, in a small bar and mulling over the idea that it was INCREDIBLY easy to forget that Jared was NOT in fact Sam and he was NOT in fact Dean. They were characters, sure, but they were so familiar their personas felt like a pair of broken-in leather boots, sturdy, comfortable, familiar, and shaped to fit one form. The very thought of anyone else playing Sammy making Jensen feel a little nauseous. Imagining putting Dean away forever gave him a sinking feeling in his balls that almost physically hurt.

 

He shook his head to clear it. Nobody could possibly understand that this was how he felt. No one else was in his mind, in his skin. But all the same, THEY knew...those countless, nameless women and maybe men too...they loved Sam and Dean. They loved Jensen and Jared just because they WERE Sam and Dean... and that knowledge, which was relatively new to Jensen made him feel a little insignificant. He wondered if he would walk the same way if Dean went away...how much of him had become Dean? How much of the way he viewed the world was through Dean's eyes? It was a terrifying train of thought.

 

He decided to stop reading as “Jensen” and allow the “Dean” in him to come to the surface and just BE part of the story. It was just like that...one moment he was lying in his huge warm bed in the morning sunlight and the next moment he was a rough, gruff, tough as nails hunter with a penchant for whiskey, old cars, and hot women. He was also an older brother with an unquestionably strong love and perhaps co-dependent attachment to his younger brother, Sam. His lips curled slightly, he wasn't even aware of it. His love for Jared blazing from a deep and life long love of the character, Sam.

 

Sam rushed over to him, allowing for introductions to the poor woman, Sadie who was about to be abandoned by her love interest, Dean. “We've got a location on it, Dean!” Sam insisted. “We need to move, now.” He gave a cursory glance to Sadie, “Sorry.” Dean kissed her hand sweetly and mumbled something Sam couldn't hear but it must have been a promise to try and catch up later on in the evening because she smiled and walked away with a confident stride, not once even peeking to see if the gorgeous man behind her was watching her. He was, of course.

 

Dean drank the rest of his beer in one long swallow, Sam watching him with his eyebrows knit together in something between awe and disgust. They headed out to the Impala, a move as old as all ten seasons of the tv show, and Jensen was keenly aware of the scent of the old car as Dean climbed inside and started the grumbly, aggressive engine up.

 

Jensen had read into the story what he assumed was halfway when he entered some unknown territory. Cas was now with them and the author had decided to create some intimate feelings between the angel and Dean. Jensen had to put the phone down again and laugh out loud. Misha's ridiculous face appearing before him. He couldn't possibly imagine kissing Misha with tongue... Misha would melt into a giggling puddle of goo...hell he couldn't handle it when Jensen gave him a, “come over here and kiss me” look.

 

As he thought about that, and how Misha would react he thought about Cas. He thought about Cas and the Meg kiss. He thought about Cas and the orgy. He thought about all the pent up sexual energy Cas must be feeling and what that would be like. An unsettling surge of blood and hormones coursed their way toward his groin. Jensen cleared his throat loudly, even though there was no one else in the room. He stretched himself out a little and looked around as if assuring himself he was alone.

 

Cas was kissing Dean, full on...Jensen was trying his best to remain detached from this...but unfortunately HE knew better than the author of this story the smell of Misha in that damn trench coat...knew how his breath was after some health food crap ass drink. Jensen had felt the softness of Mishas dark, dark hair with his own fingers...even though it had been a purely platonic comparison of hair textures... So when Dean was touching it...wrapping his fingers in it...Jensen's own memory was thinking of Misha....and that was sending a somewhat scary flame down his legs and into his toes.

 

At this point, Sam again burst forth into the plot. This time he was coming down the road, somewhat beaten and battered, stumbling, halting and then collapsing into a heap. Dean was terrified that Sam had seen him kissing Cas...wondering how he would explain it to his brother, his lover... his heart surged and he took off toward the injured form lying on the road.

 

Jensen didn't want to - but vested as he was now, he scrolled down....he had to get past this part where his heart was breaking over Sammy's injuries...read right past the part about how he – DEAN – got drunk and cried while he watched Sam sleep. He kept on scrolling...Cas was dealing with things...missing...Dean's heart was hurting for him...NO this was not the shit he wanted to read about Dean. Jensen knew Dean never really felt this stuff...it was scripted. He sort of HAD to be sad...but Jensen also knew all he had to do was put himself in Dean's place for a moment and he COULD cry...

 

There was a flashback scene...Jensen stopped. He started reading... _Dean slammed him against the door...breathless and groping. His mouth sucking wet kisses across Sam's throat. Sams' hard on rubbing roughly against his jeans. Sam moaned Dean's name into his mouth....His tongue weaving a magic spell on Dean, it was everywhere – in his ear, in his mouth, on his throat...and Sam was panting and grasping at his ass...Dean couldn't think of anything but how much he wanted Sam's mouth on his dick...licking at it and rubbing on it and pressing it against the back of his throat while his spit ran down Dean's thigh..._

 

Jensen lowered the phone, his breathing labored just the slightest. Sam as Dean's lover? It was totally gross and unacceptable. That would NEVER happen. But his mind played slowly and somewhat langorously over ten seasons of moments between Sam and Dean...hell between Jared and himself...and he saw how it could be misconstrued...misunderstood... how it could possibly be a reality. IF they were gay, which they were not. They both had kids for God's sake. They both had wives. Sure he had spent some time staring at the exact layout of the muscles on Jared's chest and arms....but who hadn't done that when watching him work out?

 

He thought about the being that was Jared as he blasted through the door to his trailer...it was always the same...full of energy, excitement, buoyant exuberance. Then his scent would hit Jensen...in fact he always waited that full ten seconds before inhaling to make sure it hit him full on.. It was clean, citrus smelling cologne, over some sort of incense and cigarette smoke which he swore he was quitting...and gum. On top of it all was the mint of his gum...and Jensen realized once in a somewhat drunken and overly friendly stupor he had snagged that very gum straight from Jared's mouth while Jared playfully nipped at his fingers and put that wet, warm gum into his own mouth with a “HAHA I got it” look on his fucking face...Jensen had done all that...not Dean.

 

Jensen realized he was hard...his cock had traitorously popped up as he pictured Jared. _What. The. HELL._ Just then his phone blipped again and he jerked it up and hit the “message” button. It was a text from Jared...of course it was. Fucking asshole had sent him a text. He hesitated for a second, breathing slowly as if the text might know he was sitting here with Jared's big doofy fucking body in his head.

 

He opened it. There in front of his eyes was a gorgeous, full color, HD picture of Jared's ass. The words, “Eat ME” underneath it. On any other day, in any other moment this would have been another reason to fuck with Jared when he got on set. But today, right now, alone in his big warm bed, reading about how Sam was going down on Dean and how Dean was loving every second of it...

 

Jensen sighed...it was a frustrated, soft, sexual sigh...as he only vaguely realized he was still looking at Jared's tight, round, god damned amazing ass. He could see Jared's cock and balls teasingly dangling between his legs...couldn't he? He imagined he could anyway...he'd seen them before... no big deal. But right now it was just about all he needed to send another electric surge of “fuck me” or was it “suck me?” to his cock.

 

He tentatively reached down and took his own hard on into his hand....he closed his eyes....such a familiar feeling... His heart was beating hard, too hard...faster than it should be. He didn't want to do it but he opened his eyes...looking again and the curves and indentations on Jared's ass cheek. He slid his thumb over the photo while his other thumb slicked over the head of his cock.. Yeah... he moaned inside... He could see how Sam and Dean together might....might...be a turn on. He thumbed his way back to the story...back to where Sam was holding Dean's balls tight in his hand...swallowing his cock deep into his throat and moaning Dean's name around it...

 

Jensen's hands were sliding through Sammy's hair...NO! His mind shouted at him...Dean. Dean was feeling Sammy's hair... Oh fuck, who really cared whose hands were wrapped up in that soft, fine mess of hair... as long as there was a mouth and a cock and Jensen could fucking feel what it would be like. How much Dean would enjoy that total submission...that total control over his baby brother. “Fuckin' right, Sammy...” Jensen groaned out....but it sounded a lot like Dean and he felt shameless...confused... and so fucking horny.

 

He threw the phone down on the bed. Stomping his way into the shower, cold water pummeling his sensitive skin...and pounded one out... forcing himself to think only of tits...and female ass and man oh man his forehead against the cold ceramic was a soothing calm.... He realized the lips he was picturing were pink and strong and decidedly did NOT belong to any woman he knew... he came fast and hard...shooting cum everywhere and groaning loudly and feeling that whatever that was – whatever had possessed him for a minute there was going down the mother fucking drain... down the drain with his wasted cum.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical Credits go to Hozier and do not belong to me.

1-1-2015

 

Jensen drove to work in a sullen mood. Jerking off had not helped this weight that had settled in the lower portion of his stomach. It was an anxiousness to see Jared and that pissed him off. It was a need to get into Dean's clothes and that made him furious. It was the hope that if he did what he so wanted to do that Jared would be into it. Would at least try it. But he had also decided in this particular mood he was sporting that if Jared wouldn't go along with him, he'd fucking fix his beer up good at the next “get together” and it would take on a whole new meaning.

 

The radio blasted out his current favorite hit, _Take me to church._ As he sang along, Jensen's mind went right back down that path that led to him slamming Sammy into a door...and what he wouldn't give at this moment to be able to do just that... 

 

“T __ake me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
  
If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice

 

__Drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
  
That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work”

 

His normally smooth voice was rough, scratchy, a little deeper than usual. He didn't sound like himself. Didn't feel like himself. He didn't think about one of any random thousands of women in his car right now. Any woman would gladly do what he needed done...over and over if he asked... ANY of his female fans would worship at his church...pledge their souls to Crowley...do any God damned thing he asked of them. But that wasn't where his dark thoughts were dwelling as he gripped the wheel of his Range Rover tighter and ground his ass into the heated, leather seat to try and cripple his woody that just wouldn't stop.

 

He stopped for a coffee purely out of habit. He was already hot. Same pert, smiley, teen behind the counter who was always there to greet him with her pearly ,white smile. She had seen him coming, knew his call times almost as well as he did and was praying some day he might notice her as something more than an underage barrista. Today was not that day. He growled out a thank you and tossed the cash at her brusquely. She frowned slightly even though he had tipped her well. She had never seen him in such a mood. Surly almost...she frowned at his back as he walked away...all admiration.

 

He sat in his parking spot. Coffee untouched in the cup holder. He was twirling his wedding ring mindlessly. Radio still blaring to drown his thoughts about anything. But the thoughts were so loud there was no silencing them. They were throbbing thoughts...in time to his heart beat...in time to his breathing... in time to the fact that he had a boner like a fucking teenager and couldn't get out of the god damned car. His assistant kept glancing over, but she was NOT going to approach him with that look on his face. She went straight to his trailer and left the notes for the day on his desk. And disappeared into the lot.

 

Once he had himself under a modicum of control he grabbed the coffee again, out of habit. Walking to his trailer ignoring the screams he could barely hear of fans in the distance who had somehow stalked him to this place right fucking now it was the last thing he wanted, “Jensen! We love You! Can we get an autograph? Smile, Jensen! Look over here!” Fuck he got sick of it all. Felt like a trained monkey, he wanted to flip them the bird. He had been warned about his grouchiness in the past and now it was all pasted on smiles and just the fuck off thoughts behind his aviators. Thank God for the relative peace afforded him inside his trailer.

 

He opened the door and ascended the few steps. Stopping short to let his eyes adjust. It only took a moment - just long enough for him to see the bare feet hanging over the end of his bed. HIS fucking bed. Not the couch, not the recliner, not the floor... his fucking BED! He knew by the size of them, by the length of leg attached to them, by the faded, torn, yet crisp and new jeans surrounding those legs like a cocoon...fucking Jared. Sound asleep, on his stomach, feet dangling, slightly snoring, damp hair spread like a silken spider web...fucking Jared.

 

Just like that there it was again. His cock...searching desperately for an exit from his own faded, torn, crispy new jeans...feeling a size too small right now. He stood there, hands on hips, breath coming in short, hard bursts that hurt. What could he say? What could he do? He should kick his ass. He should fucking...get on his back and rub his fucking hard on right into that hard ass...that's what he should do. That's what his cock was screaming for...pressure...him...his pressure on it. Jensen shook his head. He was gonna yell...the words working their way up his throat when he cut them off...

 

Another more appealing thought crept quietly into the back of his clouded mind and as if in a dream he pulled his phone out of his jacket. Turned the camera on...NO, NO, NO... he wasn't doing this... he turned the flash off....NO his head was bellowing....but his thick, hard, f _uckingwanthimonme_ dick was dripping Yeeesssssss. Jensen snapped the photo then. A full body shot...then a closer one...his feet, toes bare and pink  _click_ his legs, thick and pressing firmly against those jeans  _click_ that fucking pert ass, relaxed and spread, but still round and aching to be squeezed  _click_ muscular rippling back, God when did it get so broad? How many fucking pull-ups did this guy do? When did it span the width of Jensen and more..?  _click_ Freeze on the hair...the crowning glory of this full blown God. Smooth and shiny, curling up slightly at the ends from some damn beanie. Jensen wanted to smell it...knew what it would smell like, but that didn't take the urge away.  _Click_

 

“You fucking making a GrooveBook or what?” Jared asked sleepily without moving. “Yeah,” Jensen ground out, throat hurting as he prayed Jared wouldn't roll over and see him standing there with his camera out like a fan girl and a hard on to do what with? “Jen?” silence... What the fuck could he say? He ground out the words like broken glass...unsure where they came from...unsure what they would produce once they were out in the air, in reality. But there was no way to take them back once they slid out. Christ, he had to say something before he turned his head or God forbid sat up.

 

“I...uh. I was thinking, of something to try for one of the ...end of season reels or something.” He gulped, “ya know how they're always doing those fucking fanfics about us? Well, I was reading through one this morning...” This was enough for Jared to kick one leg up in the air while a burst of laughter flew out of him... “OK...let's hear this genius plan...does it involve tongue?” He was still lying there with his back heaving as he enjoyed the thought of Jensen reading ANY fanfic.... where this was headed Jared couldn't imagine. Jensen's heart skipped a beat...maybe two. “Uh...well I guess it could we'll just have to go with it. I mean, I don't want it too planned out...” There was a pregnant pause. “So J...what were you thinking?” There they were...the words, the potential invitation to SHOW him what he'd been thinking.

 

He put his phone down and stripped off his jacket. Cleared his throat and moved closer to the bed...two steps, four steps... he was right there. “Soooo...uh. Okay, we can work up the lead in I guess but I was thinking...” He trailed off...in shock for the most part because Jared jumped up out of the bed in a flash that would have left Grant Gustin open-mouthed. He was there, full height above Jensen which really wasn't that much but was enough to feel fucking kinky as hell right now. Jared ran both hands through his hair smoothing it back as usual. He was excited, it was in his face...His hands wildly gesticulating as he tugged on the tight t-shirt that rode up on his flat as hell abs... ”I got it Jen, perfect fucking thing...I've read some of those fanfics too...man some of them are out there...some are pretty wild though...Gen loves reading them out loud with voices...HA!”

 

He moved two steps toward Jensen and grasped him firmly by the shoulders, shoving him with control back into the wall. Jensen's guitar made a twang as he kicked it gently. Jensen's back hit the wall, it was cool...vibrating with the A/C running through it. His mouth was open, gaping like a fish...he couldn't even think and it was happening so damn fast. Jared was all up on him...like inches away. Smiling from ear to ear....now tucking his hair behind said ear... He twisted slightly to position one thigh between Jensen's and something akin to a sigh escaped Jensen before he could catch it. God those thighs were big...and muscular...and why couldn't Jared tell he was hard?

 

“We'll add it to some touchy-feely scene. Like just fall into this mad, semi-passionate thing where our love for each other can't be contained anymore. Maybe we're drunk!” Jensen nodded dumbly. “I'll shove you against the wall...unless you think you should do the shove thing?” Jared paused waiting for an answer. “Uh...no...you shoving is uh...fine...” Jared was into it now, in full method acting swing. “I'll just shove my thigh in here and sort of lift you up like this...damn J, that's an impressive boner you've got already...Those girls are gonna cream themselves!” Jensen took a deep, cleansing breath but there it was...the gum smell, the cigarette, the citrus....but here was Jared all on him...pressing his chest against Jensen.

 

Jensen's arms flew up to sort of defend himself, or pretend to press away...he wasn't sure what he was doing with them... Jared grabbed them and shoved them fist deep into his own hair... “Hold onto my hair, J. Like grip it and pull me down.” His face was pensive...he was thinking this through...but he was still in Jared mode. “I'll grab your face...press myself up against you, grab you around the waist and maybe just sort of rub on you...” He did everything but the kiss... then backed completely away...”Let's do it again, from the start this time and with the kiss...” Jensen stood at the wall unable to move himself... the words “with the kiss” ringing in his ears... How in the hell had this even started? A tweet??

 

“WAIT! I've got it!” Jared exclaimed...new found excitement in his voice... He was pacing now, sweep through the hair, hands flying, pose....and repeat... so typically Jared. “Let's go get into costume...well I am but you... get into Dean and then we'll run it through and maybe tape it so we can see how to make it better. Huh?“ 

 

Jensen couldn't take his eyes off Jared's lips, his mouth, the gum chewing, the hair tucking, now his hand on his hip, head canted to the side... “What are you waiting for Jen? It's gonna be fucking AMAZING! Wait til I tell Gen about this one...” He pulled his phone out of his front pocket and started texting her... Great this was the last fucking thing Jensen wanted...more people knowing. It felt like that would ruin it somehow...whatever “it” was.

 

Jensen numbly left the trailer. His boner throbbing and sobbing in the way only a boner can. He entered wardrobe and felt oddly tingly, excited, strange. Maybe they could do it in the Impala too... “HA” he laughed out. The ladies looked him over but decided he was his usual self and began picking the Dean wardrobe du jour...t-shirt, plaid shirt, jeans, belt, jacket, socks, boots....every day... Changing only slightly. Each and every piece completing the transformation from Jensen to Dean. Once he was Dean...he could begin to do the things Dean had been doing... Once he was Dean, and Sammy was his little brother and not that big, hulking ball of over-ripe excitement back in the trailer... Well, once he was Dean all bets were off...and oh how he loved being Dean.

 


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical credits go to Hozier and do not belong to me.

1-1-2015

 

He looked at himself in the mirror...perfect length stubble on his perfectly shaped chin. Eyes dark with anticipated lust. Thick lashes, flashing green underneath. Lips the perfect shade of Dean Winchester. Olive coat pulled up tight on his broad shoulders. Hair clean, spiked and smoothed like it took no effort at all. He rises slowly from the chair. No talking today. Everyone following his lead...and all he can do is sing...that tired song that is like the anthem of his DNA right now...

 

_But you don't know what hell you put me through_  
To have someone kiss the skin that crawls from you  
To feel your weight in arms I'd never use  
It's the god that heroin prays to

_It feels good, girl, it feels good_  
It feels good, girl, it feels good   
It feels good, girl, it feels good   
Oh to be alone with you

 

He shuts out the world. He walks straight to the set of the Men of Letters bunker. He knows that is where Sam is waiting. It's just a set...but today it's more than that...it's empty. All filming is exterior shots today...starting at dusk. His stride is purposeful. Each connection of his work boot with the ground shoots a rod of desire up his back. He has already worked up the scene in his head...over and over while they made him up... made him  _ INTO _ the creature he is right now. He is Deanmon. He is sex. He is the Mark of Cain. He has been to Hell. He has been to Purgatory. He is a loner...but never alone. He is the man who wears this olive jacket and lopes with purpose like a wild animal toward a lover he never knew he wanted until this morning. It's insane.

 

He throws open the door to the bedroom in the bunker that is Sammy's. It's a solid enough room...with no ceiling. The lighting is dim because they are working covertly. He hears Jared somewhere else in the set and bellers, “SAM!~” Just the way Dean always does. He can almost perceive Jared cocking his head in wonder at the tone of his voice. Why would Jensen be calling him like that? Calling him Sam? But the movement Dean hears is what he expects...his little brother answering his call. Coming quickly, quietly and questioningly...and Dean like that he has created this little “theme” for Sammy's walk to him. The three Q's.

 

Jared/Sam comes around the corner. “What's up? Why're you yelling?” “I thought we were gonna be in character.” Jensen/Dean grinds out, managing to sound annoyed and very Dean-like. Jared/Sam falters, dropping his hands and suddenly Jared is gone and there's only Sam. Sam looking at him like he needs the answer to the questions he was asking. “We are...I am...in character.” He says and gives Dean a little puckered, sad faced Sammy look and it's on.

 

Dean starts singing, softly ...it's not something he does normally...but Sam is already lost in the newness of this idea...whatever it is and his part in it...and apparently THIS Dean sings...and it's beautiful and sad and does something to Sam's soul, his heart, his loins that makes him want to hold his brother and take away whatever left this pain.

__I had a thought, dear  
However scary  
About that night  
The bugs and the dirt  
Why were you digging?  
What did you bury  
Before those hands pulled me  
From the earth?  
  
I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask and neither should you 

_.Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do _

 

And to Sam it sounds like an accusation and a plea...that has something to do with Hell and Purgatory, and failings, and needing and all the times that there's been no one to salve the wound but Dean or Sam and it's always the other who is hurting and wanting and unable to have whatever it would take to heal that ever-aching wound.

 

Then there's this silence...that's so loud Sam can hear it banging out a rhythm and he realizes with very little surprise that it's his heart he can hear. He can feel it and hear it and he wonders if Dean can too. The thought flits across his mind that this is madness. That he is Jared and this is Jensen and this was supposed to be funny....a joke... but the thought is gone when Dean moves...surely, quickly...stealthily across the space between them...if there ever was a space...and it's just like Jared had said earlier...if there was a Jared and if he had, in fact, ever had a voice

.

Suddenly, there is a wall, a door, something so hard that it stops Sams movement backward and he is pressed there with an “uff” as the air leaves him. Dean has his hands on the lapels of Sams jacket...balled up into fists holding his coat and he jerks Sam away from the door and pushes him back again with maybe more force because something inside of Dean is angry about needing to do this, angry at his own desire, angry at Sam and a sound escapes Sam that is more of a moan and maybe a weak groan of complete submission to whatever is about to happen to him.

 

He realizes that Dean is having a hard time with this. Dean's eyes are looking at him...studying him for resistance, for fear, for desire. Sam has no idea which one it is Dean wants to see...so he allows all three to cross his face, to touch his eyes - but it's when he allows desire to open his lips just enough for a breath to escape that he hears Dean moan. It's as he lets his tongue wet his lower lip that Dean's grip on his jacket tightens and the hot, burning pressure on his lower half increases. He can feel the solid mass of Dean's cock (Jensen's cock? His mind wonders quietly...) as he rolls his hips around and into Sam. Jared's mind is reeling...did he mean this when he brought it up? Did he want this? Did Sam want this?

 

Apparently, it's been on Dean/Jensen's mind all day. He remembers the butt text...God did that do all this? He's seen more of Jared than he has of any other male on the planet. The faked ball grabs, the thigh holding, the hugs, the snuggles all for the camera. They were manly men. Best friends. Brothers. But Jared can imagine deeper and like Jensen, he knows all that Sammy feels toward Dean. He's created it...he's lived it vicariously through this persona that is Sam. Would Sam want this? Of course he would...Sam would surely have learned about sex through Dean...spent hours with him in a hot, smelly hotel room...watched porn...pretended to hate it. Watched Dean with women, hating that even more. In a moment, all these thoughts collaborate in Jared's mind and he realizes that it would be a dis-service to Sam if he didn't give Dean what he had apparently been needing for so long. Help HIM for a change...break through some sort of emotional barrier here. That made finding Sams character in this situation a breeze...because he DID love Jensen, would do anything for him even if it bordered on lascivious behavior.

 

Sam has been standing passive. Unsure in this setting what part he plays. But his body is 100% sure of what it wants. It wants to know what Dean would feel like...ass in Sam's hands as he pulls him roughly up to kiss him...the kiss hesitates with less than a breath between them. Their eyes scanning each others...both of them knowing this is where friendship/brotherhood/acting lines blur and pure need takes over. Their lips are hungry tho...for what the other has to give...and they sink into the kiss with moans and breaths and sighs. There are hands...on faces, in hair, on backs, pulling, squeezing, grasping, needing...and there is some stumbling across Sam's “room” to Sam's bed which is single and barely holds the mass of his usual weight with solidarity.

 

At the end of the bed Sam pulls Dean's beloved jacket off...dropping it to the floor with a smirk that dares Dean to correct him...to bend and straighten it... but Dean is lost. Dean is solely focused on making Sam his as soon as possible and nothing like clothing is going to stand in the way. He rips Sam's t-shirt over his head, struggling for a moment as Sam reaches up to his full height. Deans hands slide down Sam...pinching his nipples...fingers splayed as he touches every muscle he has admired more times than he's ever admitted to himself...every scar.... then he's kissing him...licking his chest, his scars with such tenderness that Sam feels confusion wash over him. Is this his rock? Is this his savior who is so gentle and unsteady?

 

Sam pulls at his button, trying to get his raging hard dick free...but his hands are stopped again as Dean kneels in front of him. Oh God, Oh God...Sam thinks...as Dean's warm hands move up and down his thighs and around and near but never over the center that needs him most. His mouth is kissing and licking and biting at his waistband...but no release. A rush of passion and Deans collar is in both of Sam's hands....pulling him up...kissing him roughly, one arm pulling his clothing off...tearing it off and the sound of his t-shirt giving way to Sam's strength forces a moan from deep in his throat as his lips are sucked and bruised by Sam. He is lost in eyes that are so familiar they pull and stab at his heart. The quick short breaths he's heard before when they were wrestling, running, play fighting....are now being caused by the mass that has Sam's full attention at the front of Dean's jeans.

 

Sam doesn't hesitate...he man lifts Dean this way and that stripping him butt naked and throwing him down on the bed. He is still standing with his hand rubbing up and down through his jeans on his cock...wanting it out...wanting to show it to Dean...but needing more than that to have Dean in his mouth...all the way in his throat if he has to...So he kneels over him. Dean half sitting...leaning on his elbows...thick eyelashes heavy on his red cheeks...chest heaving...precome sliding slowly down his hard dick. He is everyone's fantasy. He is a dream come true right here on this bed in front of Sam and Sam knows there are many women who would fight to be in this spot. But it's all HIS. He is waiting for Sam right now. Needing him. Sam likes the thought of that...the feel of that power flushing through him. He's always covering for Jensen's shy ways...but he had no idea that Dean would be the same ...

 

He takes his time....getting his generous height level with the dick in front of him that is bobbing every time Sam comes into contact with any portion of Dean's skin. “You wanna hold my hair, dontcha?” Sam slurs out... Dean's eyes have been on Sam's crotch, on his bulging cock and on his own aching dick. He looks up a little in surprise. Sams face is a mask of sincerity. He repeats the question...”You want to put your filthy fucking hands in my hair don't you? Hold me down on your cock.?” Dean blinks, his lips open a fraction...maybe to beg. “Don't.” Sam says quietly. The rush of blood pulses through Deans body, throbbing at his neck and the flush rising there tells Sam he has done just the right thing. He slowly lowers his mouth and takes the full length of Dean's cock into his mouth and sucks slowly. His hands finding purchase on the underside of Dean's balls...where he begins rubbing gently and steadily.

 

Dean's head lolls back in pure bliss...eyes closed, mouth open...he is still leaning on his hands which are now gripping the coverlet to keep them from grabbing Sam's hair. The thrill of this moment is pounding out a beat...he swears he hears drums in his ears...there is such wetness and sounds like he never dreamed of as Sam's mouth slides expertly up and all the way down...slipping his tongue around the tip and through the crack before he practically gobbles it back up and it's all Dean can do to hold his orgasm. Sam's fingers are pressing, kneading on his taint...dangerously close to his asshole which is aching and sweating and praying that those fingers please find it and press in just a little... A breathy, “Pleeease...” escapes his lips and Sam immediately pulls his mouth up...watching Dean's eyes as his fingers press closer, more firmly and slowly into the opening of Dean's ass...

 

Dean is arching now, flexing his abs uncontrollably aching to get Sam closer to him...make him part of his body...connect with him. He realizes he is being ravaged....that all the women Dean ever wanted, or had... possessed this same aching need before he plunged his cock into them. He knows he will come if he doesn't get Sams hands off him... if he doesn't slow him down...stop him somehow...because he wants to suck Sam off... Needs it like fresh air...so he sits all the way up and pushes Sams fingers away. Sam raises them to his mouth and sucks them off one by one... then shoves them into Dean's mouth which is already wet and waiting...

 

Sam undoes his jeans, inching them down over his slim hips which still pack a punch and Dean can't believe that incredible ass fits into those hip huggers.... He rubs his hands up and down his thighs in a tense, irritated fashion... “Fuckin hippie....” he half growls as he takes them from Sam and jerks them all the way down... Sams' boxers are damp. Sweat and lust and precome causing them to cling to his ass crack like they were created there. He slides out of his jeans and stands up, his crotch directly in front of Deans mouth. Dean clasps Sams ass, gripping hard...pulling him in to breathe in the smell of his cock. His fingers work immediately to pull down Sams drawers and slip his fingers into the sweaty crack which clenches at first as he touches it...then relaxes as Sam moans out an, “Ohhh yeahhh...”

 

His cock pulls free from the underwear and Dean slices them off...Sam gasping in surprise that Dean has a knife on him anywhere...and then desire replacing the surprise as he thinks of Dean holding him against that door with the knife on him... maybe another time. Dean opens his mouth and leans forward waiting for Sam to put his cock inside it. Sam rubs it slowly up and down...gently pressing it against Dean's lips...placing the head on those thick fuck me lips and watching as Dean's tongue runs around and sucks trying to get him in... “Man you really want me to fill a hole for you don't you Dean?” He purrs out... Dean pulls a hand away from Sams ass and grabs the cock...shoving Sam's hands away and he takes it into his mouth aggressively, sucking hard and keeping his fingers tight around the base and Sam gasps...feeling his orgasm bubbling up before he's had near enough of Dean.

 

“Whoa, Dean...hang on...” Sam warns...but then there's a fucking finger, maybe two in his asshole...worming their way into the tight space that's not lubed at all and the rough slide of his skin feels so fucking good that Sam's lost... he fucks Dean's mouth for all he's worth...his hands gripping Dean's hair...moaning and cussing, “Oh Jensen, fuck me...fucking good...oh fuck...oh fuck don't stop please....” He grunts out as he comes feeling it slide smoothy down Dean's/Jensen's? Throat... He doesn't care...he just wants this...again, now, always... it's a game changer...and Dean is moaning.

 

Sam looks down and sees Dean's cock pulsing, flexing, and Dean is arching...and Sam's hand is there and gripping him and pulling hard....big fucking thumb rubbing over his head and the smells...sweat and come and ass and it's all so fucking much better than his jerk off in the shower this morning so he let's Sammy make him come and he's gritting his teeth, eyes rolling in their sockets like he's seizing and then there's the kiss.... He's coming...all over Sam's belly which is squeezing his cock as he leans down to kiss Dean and there's nothing soft and tender about this kiss which is teeth and tongues and man and sucking and biting and pulling and moaning as they both finish off....and then there's just the kiss ...and this newness between these two old friends and an unspoken word or two that could change things forever.

 

Moments later they are getting dressed...it's quiet and somewhat uncomfortable. Sam is done first of course, and he's smiling that big ass goofy smile that belongs to Jared, not Sam. Jensen grunts out, “What??” as he bends to tie his boot laces on the edge of the bed. “I can't fucking believe that was so fucking awesome!” Jared almost giggles because he is so fucking full of release from that come... He is pacing again, hands waving and scraping through his hair... “Dude! I taped that shit!” He excitedly blurts out... “FUCK! Can't wait to see how good we look doing that... We've got our own porn man, we could make millions!” “What!??” Now it's a purely Jensen face. Full of shock and shyness and some embarrassment. “You're fucking shitting me right?” Red rising out of his shirt collar, Jensen feels his balls clench again at the tought of ANYONE else seeing what they just did.

 

“That thing with the knife was HOT!” Jared winks at him. “I wanna do that shit again...with lube next time... I wanna fucking plan for like an entire day...or weekend or some shit just doing all that crazy ass fucked up porn shit...” He stops, hand midway through his hair. “Hey, J? Wanna come over and watch it with me later?” Jensen pauses, thinking this whole thing through. Finally, he nods his assent, “Fuck, why not. I'll bring the beer.” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my first few works...and while this story has MUCH more to be shared...I will see how it goes over with the fandom before posting any more. Thanks for reading!


	4. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's been done...what's left to say?
> 
> ( I really recommend listening to the music I have added when reading...or before reading...to get you into my mood and head space.) Enjoy!! Comments, Kudos, etc MUCH appreciated!!

1-12-15

 

Jensen never realized how much of his life had been  spent playing a part.  There were moments when he could really just be himself.  They were few and far between.  Maybe he was a part of each of the people he pretended to be.  He had been twisted so very many dark ways in his life...it wasn’t until he had felt the hard, pure release with Jared that he had ever felt so bundled up in all the other characters of his life.   

_Cause I, I, I wanna fall,_

_but every time you leave me down on the floor_

_Memories keep rushing round_

_Cuz Nothing ever stays the same_

 

_'Cause maybe I'm... just addicted to_

_The things I lack... and the way you move_

_In circles run, round a figure eight_

_Always running off, meeting up in the same place…._

 That song had been pulsing through his head for days...at random times.  Now, he was home, eating with Daneel...talking about the light of his life… when he  just faded away… thinking of nothing but how sad and hollow he felt inside.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  He wasn’t supposed to feel so much like Dean on the inside.  He wasn’t supposed to feel JEALOUS of Dean…  He wasn’t supposed to disengage to the point where Daneel paused, fork in hand, head cocked to the side with a quizzical look asking, “Jensen?  Is everything alright?”

 

_Slow down_

_And pick up the pieces_

_'Cause I've found we're living our lives half asleep_

_Living our lives half asleep_

_Cause I, I, I wanna fall,_

_but every time you leave me down on the floor_

_Memories keep rushing round_

_Nothing ever stays the same_

 

“Yeah.  Sure. Fine.” he lied.  Dean’s lies rolling off his trained tongue with the same surety.  “I’m tired...thinking about the directing...you know?”  She nodded, she took a bite of her food, his favorite… she had made it just for him… but he couldn’t taste it at all.  Just staring at her, not hearing her words...thinking how sad he was for her that she couldn’t feel the burning, stab of emptiness that hurt so bad.  Not understanding how he felt alive for the first time in his short life.  

 

_Slow down_

_And pick up the pieces_

_'Cause I've found we're living our lives half asleep_

_Living our lives half asleep_

_'Cause I, I, I wanna go where everything's the same_

_Memories keep rushing round_

_And all we ever do is CHANGE_

_'Cause I, I, I wanna fall,_

_but every time you leave me down on the floor_

_Picturing the ways we move_

_'Cause nothing ever stays THE SAME_

 

The song blurred into his mind again….nothing ever stays the same.  He had always found that reassuring.  But right now it was an exciting thought.  The things that had been going through his mind, through his body...making him question a lifetime of commitments he was drowning in.  

 

_Separate a fragile spine, a hollow hope_

_Just to make things right_

_I've been picking up pieces slowly,_

_And wondering why you HOLD ME_

_Take me back to the way it was before_

 

Smell of Jared overpowering the pork loin he stabbed at with lackluster enjoyment  Poor Danneel, she had no idea that this man, her husband, sitting in front of her was dreaming of someone else.  Several someone else’s… Several other folks who happened to be of the opposite sex and by the way, his best friends in the world... waiting for some sick plan to solidify inside the twisted thoughts that he was owning as his.

 

_STRANGE ENOUGH,_

_I don't love you like you want me to_

_STRANGE ENOUGH,_

_I don't love you like you want me to_

 

His fingers traced the top of his phone, lying quietly on the table next to him.  He wanted to get back to his phone, to his stories, to the quiet cacophony that was raging inside his yearning body.   He felt like a pervert.  He felt like a sex God.  He felt like someone’s plaything.  He felt like the most powerful male on the planet.  He was ripped apart and put back together a million ways.  He would never be whole again until things were settled somehow.

 

But nothing was settled…

 

Jared sat on the couch, velvet red wine coating his throat.  He ran his tongue around inside his mouth, by all appearances savoring the oakey flavor.  His mind was elsewhere.  Football game on the television...his eyes dark and unfocused on the screen.  His head was on Jensen.  Both heads were on Jensen.  

 

The seriousness of what had transpired between them was not lost to him...but somehow the subtle naivete with which he had initially approached this “game” had made him think things would just return to normal.  Or the appearance of normal….whatever the fuck that was.  

 

He sipped at the wine and ran a hand through his hair… words echoing in his head… noises… feelings pulsing through him.  He felt hot… the wine making him light headed… horny… fuck.   Jensen… he could make all of it better, make him ache in a way he had never ached before, holes he didn’t know needed filled... Holes that had been empty and waiting forever...but had only just begun to cry out with their lonliness and need.  

 

He eyed his phone. It sat innocently on the dark, leather couch cushion next to him.  Blinking blue….blue….blue.  Damnit.  No new messages.  What was he hoping for?  What was he expecting?  A booty call?  Fuck.  His leg bounced restlessly at the knees where they were crossed, bare foot dangling and moving back and forth like it was electrified.  

 

But it wasn’t his foot...or the leg it was attached to...it ran further up his anatomy and it was alive and waiting...but losing patience for Jensen to get his sack back and admit that he wanted the same thing Jared did...to fuck.

 

_honey bee_

_fill me with that sticky stuff_

_golden and alive_

_viscous sweet delight_

_i'm sugar blood_

_lay me down_

_lay me down I'm cinnamon_

_powder on the brain_

_rubber coated veins and i'm on my way_

_but i am free_

_i can watch tv_

_oh the radio plays my favourite song_

_we can listen, let our minds go numb_

Where the hell had he heard that song before?  It was the wine, making him feel like a Greek God who was waiting on his minions.  He knew all it would take was one phone call.  Jensen had been too desperate for him last time.  It had been rolling around in that pretty boy head of his for some time for him to slam Jared against the wall not once, but twice.  The obviousness of it all had hit Jared like a brick.  

_pheromones_

_waggle dance, bring nectar home_

_I can see you clear_

_Ancient creatures hear you_

_you turn to stone_

_but im alive_

_funeral for the hive_

_so strip me down_

_and paint me black_

_we can watch and let our eyes go slack_

_oh i am free_

_i can watch tv_

_oh the radio plays my favourite song_

_we can listen, let our minds go numb_

_ohhhhh ohh ohh ohhh_

 

Jared had no doubts in his mind.  No worries about what Danneel or Gen would think.  He could care less.  He was a man.  He had some needs he had been ignoring apparently… Jensen was all deep and dark, sitting at home brooding in his achy desire Jared had NO doubt.  Stupid fuck.  He inhaled deep, filling his considerable chest with air.  Sighing...full of every moment they were wasting when they could be rolling and rutting and naked and ...the kissing.  Jared was most shocked by the kissing…

 

Years now he had been hearing about Jensen’s fucking lips...yeah, yeah… He had stared at them often enough, watching them curve into a slow smile… or wrap innocently around the cold, glass rim of a bottle (my dick…) his thoughts veered.   He went to swig the wine again, empty glass mocking him.  Fuck.  Standing up he stretched, pressing his cock hard with his free hand…. Jensen.  

 

Jensen cleared the dishes...humming to himself.  Danneel thought it odd that he was so introverted tonight, but he got moody sometimes and if he was moody then she was gonna stay the hell out of his way.  She scooped up JJ with some excuse that they needed to get a bath and get ready for bed.  “Mmmm Hmmm…” He wiped at a  counter top aggressively.  He stood there once they left.  Both hands gripping the edge of the counter in front of him.  He bent over slightly, peering down between his arms at his hard fucking dick pressing and throbbing with its own life.  “Shit.”  

 

He knew they were not on set at the same time all week.  Why did he have to be directing right now?  Why did it require so much of his damn time?  He had tonight.  He could jerk off, or he could call Jared.  It seemed an obvious enough answer.  What he wanted was a phone call away, maybe.  He wondered if Jared would let him get away with just calling or would there be ribbing?  He honestly didn’t give a shit if Jared called him a straight out fuckboy.  He really, really wanted to lick him, maybe bite him… He was biting his own lip when he glanced at himself in the window.  

 

“Yeah?”  Jared had grabbed the phone, his pulse racing, his cock jumping happily in his pants.  “Mish.  Nah...I’m not busy...what’s up?”  Jared almost stomped his foot in frustration.  Why the fuck was Misha calling him right now and what the hell… He was blocking him out he realized and snapped back.  “...so Jensen said that it would be something we could probably work on together, all three of us that is…”  Jared’s interest perked up, “Do what now?”  

 

He listened to Misha’s voice, kind of gravely and worn out sounding...like Cas with a cold.  What did Misha want?  He couldn’t fucking concentrate...echo in his mind, “Jensen said…”  His mind flipped a little as he slowly thought of Misha… could he fit into this somehow?  Jesus.  One more cock.  That thought alone made him “erg” out loud.  “You okay?” Misha, concerned.  “Uh...yeah…” hand through hair, deep swallow...thick swallow… mind back on cock.

 

“Listen, Misha...can you meet us?”  His eyebrow raised as he pretended to await patiently...tap, tap, tap...foot on floor.  “Now?”  Misha, confused… Jared could hear him looking around to see if he was, in fact busy.  “No...I mean, yeah...I could meet now.  Where?”  Jared smiled.  “Have you been drinking at all tonight?”  Another confused silence…”drinking?  no.  Why?”  Jared’s full on smile radiating across his face now.   “Have a couple shots of vodka.  Then meet me at the lobby… of the Wedgewood.”

 

One more call...one more minute to wait.  One more glass of wine...downed quickly… he felt like hot lava oozing boneless, spineless inside his skin.  Need...deep and pulsing within him.  “Pickup...pickup….pickup”  He growled at the phone.  Relief adding another layer of ache to his cock as he heard the expected, coarse and grumpy, “What??” from mopey Jensen.  “Meet me.  At the Wedgewood.”  He hung up.  Grinning like a fucking kid.  He was gonna have his cake and eat them both too… “Gen! Gotta go, back in a bit!” He hollered and grabbed his keys.

 

Misha stood pensively, holding his vodka bottle in one hand and his car keys in the other.  Should he drink and drive?  Would two shots really matter?  He took a deep swig as he mulled this over.  HOT….burn in his throat and warm pool in his guts…. What was Jared up to?  Midnight meeting… Swig.  WARM...burn this time…. settling a little deeper in his gut.  He had been waiting so long for some type of respect from these two.  Now Jared was dropping everything to meet him and Jensen at a five star hotel on the spur of the moment…. Swig.  

 

"You're a role model." He said aloud, nearly startling himself with his father's voice.  Yeah, driving when drunk...usually he just crashed at the hotels after the Cons. He was not much of a drinker and then driver.  He jingled his keys in the other hand, dropping them and pulling his phone from his pocket.  “Yeah...I need a taxi…” He gave them his address.  Swig.  Gentle stirring from just under his guts.  He was excited to tell them his idea.  It was liquid courage after all.  Swig.  He had a moment or two to wait.  He settled on the front stoop.  Clear night, cool breeze.  His face felt hot, flooded with blood.  His eyes swam just a little as the stars clarified themselves.  Swig.  God he loved Vancouver.

 

Jensen hung up the phone.  His heart double beating in his ears.  He wanted to jump a little in victory.  Fucking Jared...meet me… like he was the boss of everything all of a sudden.  His name did NOT come first on this cast of characters… Jensen realized stiffly that he needed a drink.  He pulled the whiskey out of the liquor cabinet and poured a generous three fingers.  Downing it without a thought.  His thoughts were elsewhere.  He found his keys, fumbling fingers dropping them in anticipation as he yelled out he would be back in a little while and call if she needed him.  

  
He switched his phone to vibrate and put it in his jacket.  He was almost to the car when he remembered the lube.  He had bought some lube.  Like a fucking horny teenager eager to get some.  It had been minimally embarrassing...but right now it was the most important thing he could think of.  He went back for it.  Remembered the beer in the fridge in the garage and grabbed one of those, downing it like a frat boy.  Hurry, hurry his balls were rushing him….not enough time to wait.  He hit the freeway and hit the gas… God he loved Vancouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrical credits go to:
> 
> Verite-  
> Strange Enough  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wLkZYoSRdE
> 
> Cinnamon -  
> Marika Hackman  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hkydvr0CZg


	5. Heaven Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...oh just go read it and enjoy it!!

Jared arrived moments after Misha, apparently.  The slender, dark-haired man stood in the lobby looking around anxiously.  Jared wondered if he thought he’d been had.  “Misha.”  He spoke clearly, a little more softly than he had anticipated.  But he was heard.  Misha turned and beamed a welcoming and somewhat sloppy smile at him.  Oh Lord, he’s been drinking,  Jared thought.  “Friend!”  Misha reached out and pulled him in for a hug, nestling harmlessly into Jared’s chest.  Jared’s body reacted like he’s been punched.

His knee-jerk reaction to pull quickly away was more out of a concern for Misha feeling his giant hard on than one of disgust at his tipsy buddy’s overt happiness at seeing him.  “You smell nice.”  Misha murmured…”very clean of you to always smell so good.”  He stood back and just smiled at Jared.  “Where’s Jensen?”  Jared pulled Misha toward a plush chair where there were three circled around a roaring fireplace.  

He shoved Misha into the seat, “Be right back.”  Jared walked to the counter and checked into his reserved room...thank God for the internet.  Taking the key card from the woman behind the counter he gave her his brightest smile.  It was obvious she was a fan, and would most likely think nothing of the three men meeting, but better safe than sorry.  She blushed as he had expected she would, and gave him time to walk away without further ado.

Jensen, was coming in the main entrance, his image mirrored and magnified on the gold of the glass revolving doors circling around behind him.  He looked amazingly arrousing.  “I am quite possibly drunk.” Jared said aloud...more to himself than to Misha.  Thinking that his first view of Jensen should not send heat waves down his legs to his toes.  “Well, look at that sexy….thing.” Misha said as he noticed Jensen.  Jared laughed aloud at poor Misha’s expense.  Apparently, he was not the only one feeling the heat proceeding Jensen into the lobby.

Jensen had not expected to see Misha.  His face clouded over like an approaching thunder storm when he noticed him sitting in the lobby.  His eyes pivoting to Jared’s amused and half drunk face.  “Fuckin’ asshole.” Jensen muttered to himself.  If this was Jared’s idea of a joke he was gonna seriously hurt his friend.  He pasted on a semi-happy smile and continued toward them.

“Misha.” he said brusquely.  “Jared. Dickhead.”  Jensen took a seat and crossed his legs in one fluid movement.  His hand attaching itself to his forehead where he rubbed away a non-existent headache.  “So...what’s the game plan?”  Misha grinned sappily at him and Jared pulled him to his feet.  “WE are going to go upstairs to talk business.” Jared said quietly.  “This is NOT the business I thought we were going to talk about.” Jensen answered tersely.

“Oh…? You might be surprised…” Jared said, making an about face with Misha and half dragging him to the elevators.  Once inside it was dead silent except for the gentle purr of the elevator motor and the musak that filtered in.  “Stranger zin thah night…” Misha sang softly.  Jensen shot Jared another “drop dead” look.  Jared took the moment to allow his eyes to drift lazily down the front of Jensen’s body, so shamelessly stopping to take in his crotch that Jensen felt his face burn.

“You…” Jensen said.  There was more coming… but Jared’s hand slid playfully over his own crotch which was already alive and throbbing.  He then lifted his eyebrow and cocked his head at Misha.  “Hey Misha…” Misha looked over at him, raising both eyebrows innocently.  Jared kept his face serious… “Can I check out your package?”  Misha’s head pivoted down and he looked at his own groin.  “Sure.”  He said with a shrug.

Jared took his big hand and reached across, Misha stopping him half way…”I’d rather Jensen do it I think...those formidable hands will make me seem small.”  He held up Jared’s paw as the example.  “Okay then.” Jensen murmured embarrassed by this whole scene.  Thankfully, the doors slid open and they all three rushed to exit at the same time. “What’s the room number?” Jensen ground out…

Jared opened the door and deposited Misha on the five star bed.  One small lamp lit the room, casting shadows into the corners and making everything seem surreal.  There was liquor on the cabinets...Jensen and Jared beelined toward it, reaching for it at the same time...hands brushing hands that sent fire, desire through both of them.  Eye contact, lips licked slowly...heavy breath coming in fast gasps. From a touch… Jensen felt like he could pass out.

Jared’s hand didn’t leave his.  His eyes lingered on Jensen’s chin, his lips...back to his eyes.  Jensens were dark green and darting between Jareds...searching for confirmation...for agreement.  “I’ve been wanting you.” Jared said...it was quiet and deep and resonated in Jensen’s head like a hot caress…  He closed his eyes and breathed and it was enough of an okay for Jared to move into him….their hard bodies pressed together...faces millimeters apart, separated by air.

“Hey guys?” Misha’s voice came from the bed.  They both looked slowly over at him...aware that they must make a strange vision.  “What’s going on?”  Jared chewed that over for a moment and then moved to the bed.  Misha was lying there with his shoes off...his jacket off...his t-shirt askew.  One hand rubbing his dark hair into a mess and then rubbing at his stubble as he tried to figure out why his good friends were making out in front of him.  He looked sexy and innocent and much, much younger than Jared remembered him.  His face filled in with dark stubble that made Jared’s stomach flip a little as he remembered the feel of Jensen’s stubble on him.

“We are doing something new.  A new project.  One I think you might enjoy.” Jared said.  Jensen shot back another three fingers of whiskey and shook his head as it traced a fiery path into him.  He moved toward Jared, dropping his coat, pulling off his shirt and toeing his shoes onto the floor.  He felt nervous as hell...but it’s what he was here for...why play coy?  He moved immediately up onto the bed and over Misha.  He lowered his head toward the inquisitve look Misha was giving him and sucked Misha’s  lips deeply and unceremoniousy into his mouth...taking a quick beat to put his leg between Misha’s and press his knee up against Misha’s cock.  

Misha made a little whining noise that was not a protest and Jensen opened his mouth, taking Misha more fully in.  Letting his tongue run across Misha’s...grinding hard enough to gnash teeth.  There was a deep drawing suck of air and a tightening in Misha balls.  Jared had also pulled off his shirt, jeans and shoes and was on the bed just behind Jensen.  He slid his arms around him….unbuttoning Jensen’s pants and kissing, licking, biting his way up the back of Jensen’s neck.  

Jensen moaned into Misha’s mouth...pulling up a little to let Jared tug his pants free… Misha’s eyes were wide, taking it all in, but his hand reached up and pulled Jensen down again...firmly seating him against his face and allowing his hands to roam over Jensen’s arms and back.  “Why?” he asked into Jensen’s mouth… Jared growled out, “Because it feels soooo good man...just wait...you’ll see.”  Misha nodded dumbly, grasping for more of Jensen pulling him toward his aching cock.

But Jareds hands were impatiently pushing Jensen’s pants off...grasping at him and Jensen felt like he was being ripped apart from both ends.  It was glorious.  He could smell the vodka, taste the tang on Misha’s tongue… his dark red lips thick as Jensen sucked on  them.  His blue eyes so much more clear and blue than Jensen had ever taken time to notice.  They were on his face, on Jared’s face totally trusting both of them… Jensen moaned deep into Misha’s mouth.

Jared’s body was hot, hard...insistently pressing against Jensens back, thighs, sweat slicking them up.  Jareds cock was rubbing against Jensen’s thigh...pressing...looking for an entrance...a hand….relief.  Tired of being so large and wanting to be covered by someone else for a change… Jared tried to pull Jensen away.  Misha’s hands reached out in resistance…”Noooo….” coming out softly.  Jensen’s cock bobbed free and he pressed it against Misha’s warm side.  He was torn...it was Jared’s body he had been dreaming of ...smelling the perfume of him from the moment he entered the hotel.  

Misha wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do...every part of him was aching for these two...their respect...hell that bird had flown.  He wanted to see the feeling good parts for himself.  He could see there was history with the two of them, he had never noticed it, never suspected...How would he have known?   Suddenly,  Jensen’s hands were hoisting him up...lifting him between them...hard surfaces everywhere his eyes fell, every place his hands landed...hard and throbbing...he was.

Jared knew what Jensen had been waiting for...knew he had been aching for HIM.  But Jensen was pressing Misha between them...creating what felt like an enormous space between his own hard needs and Jensen’s soft ass cheeks.  Jared reached for him, but found Misha’s hip...and cock...jutting into his belly.  Both of them facing him.  Jensen’s face had a strangled, desperate look.  It was one Jared understood...but he had been thinking about this longer than Jensen...and an extra cock...an extra mouth...two extra hands...it had its perks.

Jensen was kissing Misha’s neck...behind his ears...down to the base making Misha moan… Jared caught his mouth and ravaged him with a wild kiss that had been meant for Jensen.  Knowing it was HIM that Jared wanted made blood pulse loudly through Jensens ears…  His eyes never left Jared’s face….and as Misha bent to bite and kiss the tanned skin on Jared’s neck he rutted against Misha’s ass.  Jensen sighed.  It was a huge turn on to look directly into Jared’s eyes and have his cock pressed up against soft, yielding flesh that he could… (no) the thought crept in… (no i can’t do that) … but he was beginning to know that he COULD in fact “do that”.  

Jared watched his face, the joy that rolled his eyes back in his head and he pressed against Misha.  Jared had seen the lube Jensen had secreted into the bed clothes and he slipped it out...squeezing a large amount on to his huge hand...snaking it between Misha’s ass and Jensen’s dick.  Jensen’s eyes followed his hand and he rammed against him...crying out as Jared wrapped his long, solid fingers around his dick and rubbed the lube up and down.  

Misha was kissing Jared’s chest...his arms wrapped around him...Jensen forgotten behind him.  He worked his way down Jared’s abs...Jesus how had he never noticed these before now.  Jared’s dick was just below him… aching, swollen, red and dripping waiting for...well anything.  

Misha put one hand on his own dick, rubbing it and pulling on it while he lowered his head toward Jared.  Jensen’s eyes were glued to him...Misha looked surprised and somewhat intimidated but moaning with desire and hunger as he slipped his lips around Jared’s cock and slid it into his throat as far as he could stand...gagging as it hit the back of his throat and God help him...Jared’s hands were pushing him harder...and Misha was face fucking him and absolutely loving every second of this hot, drunken dream.

The landscape of the bed was groaning now under the weight of three grown men, one bent in half, two on their knees reaching for each other.  Jensen watched as Jared got an enthusiastic blow job from Misha...all the while his hand rubbed absently on Jensen’s cock which was so hard he felt like he might blow all over Misha’s ass cheeks before getting to his end destination.  One of Jensen’s hands kept balance on the small of Misha’s back...while this other one slipped around in the generous puddle of lube dripping off his cock.  

He put two fingers against Misha’s ass… gently spreading his cheeks apart and then pressing into him...a little more quickly than he had meant to.  Misha surged forward...gulping on Jared’s cock and sobbing out something that was like of fucking God that’s so fucking good...don’t stop...please… “You hear that Jen?”  Jared smiled...fuck he looked wicked at the moment...in total control of everything that was going on… Misha was bent over like their own personal fuckboy… Jensen’s cock so full and hard he had his mind on football to keep from spurting all over the fucking scene.

“He looks like Demon Sam,” Jensen thought to himself…  He wondered how close to hysterical he appeared at the moment...as he wriggled his fingers in and out of Misha...keeping rhythm with the blow job that was making amazingly sexy hot, wet, pussy sounds… Misha was slobbering all over Jared and Jared just sat there on his knees like a God with an angel deep throating him.  

That thought sent Jensen over the top and he grabbed onto Misha’s hips, pulling him back so hard his mouth made a slick “pop” as Jared’s cock flew free.  “Yeah.  I heard him Jar... “ he drawled out… slowly… while sinking his dick, as thick as it had ever been into Misha with powerful force...all the way up to his balls which smack unceremoniously on Misha’s ass.  “You fucking better fuck my ass good!”  Misha yelled suddenly out of nowhere.  “Shut up you little cock sucker.” Jared said and shoved his dick back into Misha’s mouth.

For sure we are going to hell, Jensen thought as he plunged in and out of the tightest fucking hole his cock had ever been in… He landed a few smart smacks on Misha’s ass and Misha jerked...his come shooting out onto the bed...his back arching… his mouth moaning out around Jared’s dick…”Oh...soooo good fucking good like you said Jar...yesss”  Jared’s free hand, which had been pinching Jensen’s nipples and tugging roughly at them dropped and added a smack of his own to Misha’s ass…

Misha clenched...like a fucking slipknot grabbing Jensen’s cock and holding it inside… Jensen let out a gasp, sucked in a desperate breath and then shouted, “Jesus Christ Jared!  You fucking dick head...oh my God… don’t stop… I’m coming!”   He grasped Misha’s ass, holding on for dear life and shot his load deep inside...moaning again and again.  His body sagging tiredly onto Misha’s back..his eyes leaving Jared’s face only long enough to watch Misha gobble his cock like he’s been doing it all his life.  

“You tired, Misha?” Jared asked, sounding just enough like an asshole to make Misha raise his eyes… “Mmmm mmm…” Misha moaned out indicating he was just fine and with renewed vigor he pulled off just to the tip of Jared’s cock, letting his tongue trace around it… “Bring it on…” he said, actually smiling up at Jared.  Jared raised an eyebrow.  Jensen let a short bark of a laugh escape before he pulled out and rolled over to the side to watch the show.

One of Misha’s hands now cupped Jared’s balls...pressing gently on them.  Jared closed his eyes and moaned loudly, prompting Jensen to get up and move behind him.  He kissed Jared’s neck...eliciting another moan.  Jared’s hand snaked around to pull Jensens head closer, hold him against his back.  Jensen gave Jared’s ass a smack, and just as Misha had done, Jared bucked forward… “Asshole!”  He groaned out at Jensen.  Jensen put a hand between Jared’s ass cheeks... sliding his head down Jared’s back, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks… Jared was sweating, panting, and squirming...trying to find a place of peace without success.

Jensen gripped Jared’s thighs...pressing his face deeply into Jared’s ass...letting his tongue press along Jared’s asshole...sliding forward toward his balls.  That was all Jared could handle...the sounds coming out of him were gutteral...deep moaning, gasping pants as he held Misha firm on his cock and filled his mouth, covering his chin and dripping onto the bed to join Misha’s come…. Jared’s other hand was holding Jensen in place...pressing him deeply into his ass.  It was fucking heaven.

There was an awkward moment of silence before they all sort of collapsed where they were.  A tangled mess of legs, heads, penis’s, arms and hands...sighs escaping each of them separately.  “Well…” Misha said, clearing his throat.  There was the sound of breath entering and exiting three large sets of lungs… no one really wanting to move or speak.  “Perhaps next time, someone might give me some advance notice.” Misha said in his chalky Cas voice, “I have some hand cuffs I would have liked to try.”

_Musical inspiration this time (and good to listen to while reading at least the sex part…_

__

_Heaven Knows by the Pretty Reckless_

__

_Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high_

_If you listen close_

_You can hear him cry_

__

_Oh, Lord, heaven knows_

_We belong way down below_

_Sing it_

_Oh, Lord, heaven knows_

_We belong way down below_

_Way down below, way down below_

__

_Judy's in the front seat picking up trash_

_Living on the dole_

_Gotta make that cash_

_Won't be pretty_

_Won't be sweet_

_She's just sittin' here on her feet_

__

_Sing it_

_Oh, Lord, heaven knows_

_We belong way down below_

_Go_

_Oh, Lord, heaven knows_

_We belong way down below_

_Sing_

_Oh, Lord, tell us so_

_We belong way down below_

_Oh, Lord, tell us so_

_We belong way down below_

_Way down below, way down below_

_Way down below, way down below_

__

_I've had better days, man_

_I've seen better days_

_I've had better ways, man_

_I know better ways_

__

_One, two, three and four_

_The devil's knocking at your door_

_Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie_

_Start your life with your head held high_

_Now you're on your knees_

_With your head hung low_

_Big man tells you where to go_

_Tell 'em it's good_

_Tell 'em okay_

_Don't do a goddamn thing they say_

__

_Oh, Lord, heaven knows_

_We belong way down below_

_Oh, Lord, tell us so_

_We belong way down below_

_Way down below, way down below_

_Way down below, way down below_

__

_I've seen better ways, man_

_I know better ways_

_I've seen better days, man_

_I've had better days_

__

_Gina's in the back with a pocket of high_

_If you listen close_

_You can hear the crying_

__

_Oh, Lord, heaven knows_

_We belong way down below_

_Oh, Lord, tell us so_

_We belong way down below_

_Oh, Lord, heaven knows_

_We belong way down below_

_Oh, Lord, tell us so_

_We belong way down below_

__

_Way down below, way down below_

_Way down below, way down below_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **as always I appreciate comments and kudos**
> 
> If you have a suggestion for a song for a future story...please leave the name and writer in the comments! Thanks so much!!


	6. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **enjoy! kudos and comments appreciated**
> 
> many thanks to saltandbyrne for the continual inspiration!!

Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody mixed my medicine

You hurt where you sleep  
And you sleep where you lie  
Now you're in deep and  
now you're gonna cry  
You got a woman to the left  
and a boy to the right  
Start to sweat so hold me tight

Somebody mixed my medicine  
I don't know what I'm on  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
But baby it's all gone  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody's in my head again  
Somebody mixed my medicine again, again

Sam. Fucking Sam. Ugh. Jared took a drag off his cigarette and looked around guiltily... Sam was the bane of his existence. Whiny, baby-faced, "where's my big brother?" and "oh, no...my mommy's dead and daddy never loved me" fucking Sam Winchester. Yeah, it was hard to hate the guy when he was standing there in his skin...his clothes...his fucking hair. Jared shook his head and scratched at his scalp. Man this outfit was confining...especially lately.

It was really difficult to spend an entire day as Sam, in various rooms with Dean, without thinking about fucking Dean as Sam...or as Jared... and having a hard on that just never fully went away was making him insane. Then add fucking Misha into the mix and it was all he could do to keep from jerking off every time he had five minutes alone in his trailer.

He hadn't imagined it would be this tough. He had played it cool...followed Jensen's lead because he was supportive...and hell he'd always wanted to suck a cock just to experience the other end of it. He hadn't thought about the smells, the taste, the fucking sounds Jensen made when he was on him like that... He rubbed at his dick, pressing hard and took another drag. Sighing out the smoke, expelling that demon...man he wished he could just get enough of it.

I'll drink what you leak  
And I'll smoke what you sigh  
Straight across the room with a look in your eye  
I got a man to the left and a girl to the right  
Start to sweat so hold me tight

Somebody mixed my medicine  
I don't know what I'm on  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
But baby it's all gone  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody's in my head again  
Somebody mixed my medicine again, again

Then his mind was on Misha...not even the god damned Angel...just plain ol' goofy Misha...half drunk trying to impress them still after all these years and then sucking the shit off his dick. Impressed? Hell he was down right in love with someone who could do that. While getting it up the ass from Jensen. That was some hot shit right there. Jensen's sweaty, blood filled face looking at him while Misha got it from both ends. Jared rubbed a hand over his mouth, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

Fucking Sam. Now he was stuck here again. Why weren't they on hiatus. He sighed. He knew hiatus was gonna be a bitch this year. All of them spread out... hell a booty call worked if the booty was close but he couldn't very well jump on a flight to get his cock sucked, or ... what he had been hoping for lately, get his cock up inside Jensen's ass. He moaned a little around his cigarette.

No one had been there. Fresh ground. Pretty much all his if he could beat Misha there. That thought filled him with a little jealousy that was very much a fuckboy thought and he pushed it away quickly. No...he would make sure he was the first, and only one to christen that bad boy.

His phone rang, distracting him. He dropped the smoke and crushed it out with his foot...exhaling and then answering the phone. Gen. Just what he needed right now was a reminder for milk. "Hey hon...having a good day?" She was upbeat as always, even though he could hear the chaos of his boys in the back ground. "Yup, good day here." He answered her, "what's up?" He cracked his neck one way and then the other as he listened to her talk. Just keep listening buddy, he told himself.

......................

Smile. It's easy. Just smile, nod, laugh, breathe. Shake a hand, sign an autograph. Breathe. Read a book. Cook a meal. Have a conversation. But eventually, it's just you and the bed. Then it's just you and your head. Your delightful brain, swimming in juices of memory. Lately it's your brain, swimming in juices someone else added to your brain. Misha blinked. He was driving and his head had gone so far away he had to look around and see exactly how far he was off course.

On command, his own autopilot had guided him to his next meeting. Jesus. A day full of them. He parked and looked at himself in the rear view. Hair looked good, he ran his hand through it...brain already tripping away to feel Jared's hand around his head...pressing. He shook himself. Meeting. He looked into his own eyes. Searching for some emotion, some way to write that night off as insanity, a momentary weakness, a pitiful attempt at hero worship? Nothing. He felt completely accepting of himself and all his actions that night.

He felt completely empty and needing to be filled up. He blinked again. He would not allow his mind to wander down that path. Too much to do. He climbed out and walked toward the building. Phone chiming. "Please..." he whispered out loud...not sure what he was asking for as he glanced down. Random Acts text. Great. More business. He veered into the bathroom and locked the door. He needed a minute.

Misha shot off a text to let them know he was running late. Then leaned his forehead against the cold wall. Dropping his jacket, his phone, his brief case he loosened his tie and let the flood of thoughts come as they may. He placed both hands on the wall to support himself...sighing.

His first thought was about Jared. He was so big. So filling. The salty, specific taste of him flooded Misha's mouth. The perfect fit of his lips around the best cock he'd ever seen in his life. Every moment of that night was crystal clear and recorded in HD in his drunken mind.

Jared's smell...he was still smoking...his cologne, even his shampoo registered in Misha's mind. He had never realized the small ways he had been reaching out to Jared for a long time. In admiration, recognition...a deep ache to feel as confident in himself as Jared did every moment of his life.

Jensen was next, of course he was there...larger than life... brooding face, whiskey breath, gruff Jensen, who's sure hands had brought more pleasure to Misha that night than he could ever thank him for. The pressure had surprised him...scared him a little. The heat, the solidity of a cock to his asshole a pressing ache, the slight separation and sting when he slid inside...and he had not been kind. He had rammed right past "oh fuck that hurts my ass..." and straight on into "oh my fucking god is that supposed to feel so good.." and Jared had been right... it was good.

Misha wiped at his mouth, a realization that he was drooling a little should have been upsetting... but it made him ache... made him hard. He pressed himself fully against the wall now...arching his hips into the unforgiving ceramic that felt blissfully cool against his burning cock. The smack to his ass resounding through his head... an echo of ecstasy. Rocking back and forth on those two...who could ever tire of it? Had anyone else on the planet ever been there?

That thought made him moan against the wall...his hand sliding expertly to his belt, button, zipper, cock...rubbing it firmly...his thumb slipping over the end and through the hot wetness leaking out of him...he swirled it around and down his entire dick...oh please let that not be the last time...

Jared's thighs...that was something Misha wanted to spend more time with... kissing, biting, rubbing that thick muscle that never tired of holding up that man... Misha wondered if he could sit on Jared...feel him violating his ass the way Jensen had...leaving him loose and wet and aching for days... Misha tightened his ass...the ache left by Jensen still there... and under it the burning, hot throbbing need to feel him or Jared...or both of them...ripping him even wider still.

He sobbed gently...his hand working ceaselessly on his own cock...the head of it touching the wall occasionally and his hips bucking back...remembering the way there had been a hot, hard, feisty Jensen back there ready to catch him...hold him and spank him away again...forward onto Jared... and that hair pulling... the looks from Jared, "Are you tired, Mish?" The words sent him over the edge and he came...pulsing white jets of come all over the wall, his hand...and if it was on his pants who cared... Every thought he'd ever had of caring about his appearance gone as he wondered who was going to save his soul from this real life, true story, it happened to me, hell he was feeling.

You hurt where you sleep  
You sleep where you lie  
Now you're in deep and  
now you're gonna cry  
You got a woman to the left  
and a boy to the right  
Start to sweat so hold me tight

Somebody mixed my medicine  
I don't know what I'm on  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
But baby it's all gone  
..............................

"Jensen?" He raised his eyes from the computer screen he was staring at. "Yeah?" "Are you wanting any lunch? I'm just going to grab something..." He made several faces while thinking about this. "Nope. Nah. I'm good. Thanks." He looked back down dismissing the young assistant. Waiting impatiently for her to leave before he popped the window back open and returned to reading the fanfic he was engrossed in.

Fucking hell...reading about young Sam and young Dean was hot... no wonder he couldn't get the female fans to stop with all that shipping shit when he was turned on himself reading about the two of them wet with spit and sweat and come and rubbing up on each other every time their dad was out of town. Talk about your "boys night out". Then some of them added in Cas...young Cas, older Cas, dominant Cas (in what world did that exist he wanted to know)...

He was unconsciously flexing his ass cheeks and rocking him hard cock up against his pants. This was too much. He sighed and pushed the computer away...leaning back in his chair and admiring his own bulge... Mental visuals of Misha on him causing fluid to leak out of him. He rubbed roughly on his cock...getting up to lock the door to his trailer.

He opened it and took a quick look around outside. He could see Jared's shadow as he moved around outside...back and forth, back and forth. He must be on the phone Jensen thought. He wandered out to catch a glimpse of him...not really understanding his motivation, just knowing he really wanted to see Jared's face.

Jared caught his eye as he came around the corner, the uplift of his head indicating he wanted Jensen to hold on for a sec while he ended the call. "Yeah. I know. No. I remember, Gen. I will. Okay...talk to you in a bit." He ended the call and slipped the phone into his pants pocket. Jensen couldn't stop his eyes before they followed Jared's hands on their journey...and across to adjust himself in his jeans.

Jensen looked up and met Jared's gaze. It was steady and unrelenting. "You too?" He asked, indicating Jensen's hard on. "Fuck yes." Jared looked around a little nervously, "We have some time..." He drifted off...leaving the invitation open. Jensen felt his balls tighten and caught the moan that was about to exit his mouth. He swallowed thickly.

Jared was dressed as Sam again...hell he was dressed like Dean for the most part...but that wasn't what Jensen wanted. He wanted to be himself...enjoying Jared... so he nodded in agreement and they both headed back to his trailer. Once inside Jared locked the door. Turning to see Jensen pulling his t-shirt over his head. His own clothes feeling hot and sticky against his skin. Jensen's skin was not as darkly tanned as his own...but it was calling his name. He didn't know about all these freckles people kept talking about...all he saw were moles...but those in question were begging to be kissed.

Jensen was doing this thing with his hand...some sort of model move...his fingers lightly trailing up and down the center of his chest...each trip down going closer and closer to his hard dick. Jared wanted to get that out... He barely realized he was down to his boxer briefs until he felt Jensen's hand...cooler than his own skin...pressing into his thigh.  His own hand reached out to pull on Jensen's waist, urging him closer.

"Get your pants off, Jensen." Jared tried to order in a semi-serious voice...which came out choked and thick with lust. Jensen lifted an eyebrow. "Who the fuck put you in charge Padalecki?" Jensen took another step forward, hooking his fingers into Jared's boxers..."Take YOUR fucking pants off.." Jared's expanse of chest was heaving slightly...each breathe threatening to press his chest against Jensen's...knowing what kind of chaos that would cause in his groin.

"Yeah. Okay." Jared agreed, sliding his boxers down slowly. Jensen took half a step back to watch their progress...his eyes not making it any further than the glorious cock bobbing free in front of him.  Jared ran his own hand down his cock...sighing... and raising his eyes to Jensen... "you."  It was supposed to be an indicator to Jensen to take his own pants down...but the word spurred him forward and a second later Jared was wrapped up in Jensen's arms...pulling him closer until their hot, sweaty skin was sticking together and their mouths were grinding out a harsh kiss with tongues and lips and moans, both of them trying to take control of the other.  The kiss continued onto each others necks...goose bumps rising...soft sighs escaping both of them...and Jared's continued struggle to get Jensen naked making amazing progress. 

They wrestled/moved each other to the bed...each sparring for the top position...Jared larger and a little stronger than Jensen...but Jensen moving quickly and forcefully to wedge his leg between Jared's and roll him off balance.  He was over him, pressing his arms down into the bed...moving until both his legs had Jared's pinned wide open.   Their bare chests rubbing pleasantly against each others.  "I can't stop thinking about fucking Misha." Jensen choked out... "...watching him suck your cock..."  his eyes were dark and lusty.  "...so why don't you do that to me? huh?"  Jared asked from his pinned position below... Jensen swallowed, releasing his hold on Jared.  "because I want you to do it to me...first"

Jared chuckled, then attacked.  Jensen didn't see it coming.  The wall of a man flipped him over and pressed him face down into the bed, pinning one arm behind his back and pressed the throbbing length of his cock against Jensen's ass.  Jensen moaned into the bed...unable to move, not even wanting to.  "you wanna get fucked in the ass, huh?"  Jared growled out...rutting against Jensen's muscular ass, "that's a good thing Ackles...because it's what I've been thinking about allllll day..." he drawled into Jensen's ear, licking up his neck as he spoke.

Jensen turned his face toward Jared as far as he could, trying to catch him in a kiss....his breath coming in short, staggered pulls with Jared's weight on him.  Jared pulled back, teasing, "you want to kiss me?" he purred into Jensen's hair... "beg me for it..."  Jared's hand had pulled Jensen free of his underwear and Jensen heard something sounding suspiciously like the KY jelly he kept next to his bed squelching out of it's container.  He swallowed.  Pride be damned, he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything that had been kept from his reach.

"Jared..." he sighed out, "let go of my arm...let me up...let me..." "Shhhhh...." Jared leaned in again..."that was not begging. That was ordering Jensen...I said beg."  It just wasn't in him to beg.  He fought against Jared for a moment, fought with all his might...but his cock was grinding hard agains the bed and there was a solid dick rubbing against his ass.  Jared moved his arms...pinning them above his head, both of Jensen's wrists locked in Jared's hand.  His body blanketed Jensen, the grinding relentless as his other hand slid, warm and slick between Jensen's ass cheeks and pressing against him in places no other person ever touched.

Jensen reacted without thought, squeezing to keep him out. "oooh...sure you want to do that?"  Jared purred...his mouth all over Jensen's shoulders, neck, ears... making loud sucking noises.  Jensen was moaning helplessly into the bed...totally out of control and not sure if he was loving it or hating it...but it was so fucking amazing.  Jared wanted to eat every inch of Jensen's back...wishing he had another hand to rub him...touch any part of him he could get into contact with.  He relented, letting Jensen's arms free so his other hand could take in the landscape of Jensen under him. 

Jensen pressed himself up onto all fours, heaving in a delicious breath of air.  Jared bent over him immediately...one hand on the bed, one hand pressing gently into his ass and as he was about to feel bad, or guilty about it...Jared pressed another finger into him and lights shot across his vision. He turned then, grasping Jared's face and sucking  his lips into his mouth...tongues twisting together in some sort of disturbing dance.  There was so much heat and wet, slappng rhythm inside him...Jared's hand disappeared, only to be replaced by something Jensen wanted more, so much more...

"Oh, yes...please...just do it..." Jensen sobbed into Jared's mouth.  Jared sat up and reached his free arm around Jensen's waist stroking his cock and pressing his own into a gloriously tight, hot hug... He immersed his entire cock inside Jensen and withdrew it, shuddering as he felt like every fiber inside him was alive.  "Oh God..." Jared choked out, "You're so fucking hot Jensen, so fucking tight."  He started a rocking motion, he cock sliding in and out smoothly while his hand slicked up and down Jensen's cock.  Jensen bucked back into him fiercely...needing it to be harder, faster, deeper... But Jared held steady, sinking in as far as he could get, then pulling all the way back to the edge...until Jensen could feel the thick head of his cock right on the verge of slipping out.

There was a scent of man so strong in the air Jensen wondered if he'd ever smell anything again.  Jared was making low gutteral noises as he slammed into him, harder now, his balls slapping against Jensen's thighs and every other near- withdrawal of his pulsing dick he was groaning, "oh God, oh yes, now...fucking come now Jensen. Oh yeah."  Jensen didn't need any encouragement...he had been holding it back for so long it exploded out of him...into Jared's hand, all over his covers as he was made loud noises that sounded a lot like begging, and croaking a stream of obsenities.

Jared rode hard into him...waiting out Jensen's orgasm...smearing his come up onto his hips.  The feeling of Jensen's muscles contracting around him...squeezing him, sucking him deeper inside, the words sinking into his brain that Jensen was already begging for more of him, a wave of power racked his body and he came, filling Jensen up as he pulsed jizz so deep inside he thought it might never all come out.  His hands were holding Jensen's hips in a vice grip, leaving bright red marks where he held him.  He was panting, big sucking gasps of air, shudders running up and down the length of him.

It was over too fast.  There was too much he still wanted to do to Jense...too much he needed done to him.  Their breathing was returning to normal, come oozing out of Jensen as he pulled out.  They were sitting on the end of the bed, side by side like Sam and Dean.  Breath dragging in and out of them.  Cocks limp, regrets not yet surfacing.  Jensen slapped him on his thigh, "Well..." Jared smiled and stood up, "There's my cue."  He pulled his clothes off the floor and started putting them back on.  Jensen sat still, watching him silently.  Eyes still eating Jared up.  "Jensen..." Jared gave a warning growl. "You have no idea all the shit they've written about us." Jensen purred.  "We have soooo much more to try.  I'm not regretting a minute of this Jar.  Just so you know." 

Jared was struck a little off guard by this easiness.  "Just you and me? Or Misha too?"  "Yeah. Sure. Both." Jensen said standing.  He walked to his fridge and pulled out a beer.  Offering one to Jared who declined...he shrugged and opened his up, taking a long draw before continuing.  "As Sam and Dean and Cas. As you and me. But just us...Jared."  Jared was nodding his agreement to all this.  "Sooo...I need to go now, I've got some shit to do...but."  Jared paused at the door, "I feel like somebody mixed my medicine, Jensen.  I like it better this way."  With that he was gone.

There's a tiger in the room  
and a baby in the closet  
Pour another drink mom  
I don't even want it  
Then I turn around and think I see  
someone that looks like you

Somebody mixed my medicine  
I don't know what I'm on  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
But baby it's all gone  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody's in my head again  
Somebody mixed my medicine again, again

  * Current Mood: devilish
  * Current Music: All Musical Credit goes to: Pretty Reckless, My Medicine




End file.
